Several types of napkin dispensers are available including, without being limitative, wall mounted dispensers, countertop dispensers, table dispensers, and dispensers mounted to a stand. These dispensers are all configured for serially dispensing products such as paper napkins and paper towels from a stack. They include a dispenser body configured for holding the stack of paper napkins or any other sheet products and have a dispensing opening through which napkins or the other sheet products are withdrawn either one-by-one or several at a time.
In some embodiments, the dispenser bodies are secured to a stand which supports the dispenser body on a supporting surface such as a table, a shelf, a countertop, or a wall. When the dispenser body is secured to the stand, the dispensing opening of the dispenser body is configured in a single and predetermined dispensing orientation (or dispensing angle).
However, depending on the properties of the supporting surface wherein the dispenser is disposed, for instance its height and/or its depth, it may be desirable to modify the dispensing angle, i.e. the angle defined between the dispensing body and the supporting surface to which the dispenser is mounted.